Flora and Fauna
Flora (Plants) Veyra Bounzettycúthra-Minveyra [Bown-zetty-cooth-ra-Min-vayra] – commonly known as “veyra” – comes from the bounzettycúthra family, and is a rice-like grain that is half the size of an almond, and can increase up to quadruple in size when a liquid (usually water) is absorbed. It tends to have a creamy texture when cooked correctly, and tastes similar to barley. Fauna (Animals) Kâttelm A kâttelm kah-tell-mm is a large panther-like creature that comes from the forests of Estarkrägh, and has never been domesticated. If you ever come in contact with one, you're chances of survival are slim as they are extremely territorial; but as long as you remain completely still as they pass by (providing you're at least 5 metres away), then you should be safe. The kâttelm has a body of a giant, black jaguar, but with a head similar to the smilodon-fatalis - a type of sabre-toothed cat that has large scythe-like fangs. It is generally 7m high, and 2.5 metres long excluding the panther tail, it weighs approximately 800kg as an adult and can run up to speeds of 35 miles an hour (56.327km/hr); however, they are only found in medium to large sized forests in the Southern end of the country. Exilisibellus Refer to Exilisibellus. Sâchyrá (Rock Snake) The Sâchyrá or "Rock Snake", is a deadly snake that is known to be located all over Zayrus and Drubalca, and can both paralyse and often stop the heart in animals up to the size of a small infant (about 3 years old) using their powerful venom. For adults they can become paralysed for up to an hour but then generally recover, although their skin will become very dry and scaly (it usually only lasts for a week though). If the snake spits it's venom into a persons eyes, they will become permanently blind. There is no anti-venom that exists. A Sâchyrá's body has a mixture of light and dark (but mostly dark) shades of grey, and has underside which is a dark brown-y colour that can sometimes be spotted with dark green patches. The average size of an adult Rock Snake is 3.5 m, but they have been known to reach maximum lengths of up to 5 m. Their skin is tough and flexible, and they tend to shed their skin every 2 months. Pryglúhn A pryglúhn is small white bear that is located in the country of Eskon in the Southern-hemisphere. It eats fish and only attacks when threatened. Blaighdâma (Ghost Spider) Size of Baby: 2 saucers; Size of Adult: 7 dinner plates. Appearance: White with light-grey stripes on it's legs; very hairy. Info: A bite is incredibly painful and the venom causes necrosis. If cooked and eaten, caution must be taken to ensure there is no remaining venom, otherwise the consumer will decompose form the inside out. Found in: Estarkrägh, Pludóischa, Mytarénchi, Nüblanion, and Eskon. Friggenmashyndokkleine Similar to a pterosaur, a friggenmashyndokkleine - commonly known by its colloquial name "frignashyne" or sometimes even "crîghnúshyne" - is a large reptilian bird which feeds on the carcasses of dead animals around. There are several different species and they originated from Drubalca. Grenibun A grenibun is a small marsupial that roughly resembles a koala with a bilby's head but a hard beak that replaces the snout, and has the tail from a ring-tailed possum. They are nocturnal creatures which hibernate during the cold winter period, and have large, yellow eyes which are sensitive to light. Grenibuns enjoy eating fruit and hard nuts such as hazelnuts, hickory nuts, and chestnuts. Although generally placid, mother's are extremely protective of their young and have been known to cause semi-serious injuries due to their claws. Grenibuns can be found all-over the Southern Hemisphere including Adrynia, Nüblanion, Byzatrius, and Sumevini, and tend to prefer living in Arctic Willows. Category:Dynæstorre